<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmth by heavenzfiend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275171">Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenzfiend/pseuds/heavenzfiend'>heavenzfiend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AFTER LIFE 소원을 담는 만화경 | AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy Kink, Slight spoilers for Kirr's backstory, Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenzfiend/pseuds/heavenzfiend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With his beloved manager by his side, the sight of snow no longer feels quite as cold to Kirr. The warmth that she provides, however, surges his desire to create a family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirr/Manager (AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a self-indulgent piece (what isn’t?) that I’ve come up with for Kirr. He is just the definition of masculine perfection and I felt like pairing it up with a breeding kink, which I simply love, would be awesome. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! </p>
<p>It isn’t too spoiler-y but I did use some vague references to his backstory, which was needed to set the tone. Please read his R1 story first if you don’t want ANY spoilers! Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look Kirr, the snow is really piling up now!”</p>
<p>The view of the pristine white snow fluttering down softly as the world donned on a blanket of frost normally would’ve left Kirr feeling downright melancholy. The harsh element of nature which robbed him of all that he once held dear was to be feared, naturally, but in recent Soul Reaper Era years he didn’t feel quite the same level of <i>coldness</i> at the sight of snow.</p>
<p>Especially here and now, as he made his way over to his beloved’s side as she gazed outside the window with a blanket wrapped precariously around her small frame, he didn’t feel the bitter sting of ice. In the comforts of a heated bedroom with his arms enclosed around the manager, her head tucked underneath his chin and her hands clasping a cup of hot chocolate, the sweet, steaming swirls mixing with the equally sweet scent of the manager wafting onto his face in a delicious warmth, the unease at seeing snow was all but forgotten. </p>
<p>Warmth. </p>
<p>Utterly blissful warmth would be the best description of how he felt. Hugging the manager to his chest felt so warm, both physically and deeply inside his soul, and so right that not even the sight of the dreaded snow could ruin the sanctuary of his heart. </p>
<p>“Yes, it is,” he gave a gruff reply, neither positive nor negative but simply a confirmation of a fact; the tone of his voice always tended to be delivered in an unsophisticated manner but the manager was more than used to it by now.</p>
<p>The manager looked so adorable bundled up and providing him with this indescribable warmth that he instinctively squeezed her to his firm chest a bit tighter and not even her looking up at him with a soft “hm?” could stop his fierce hold of her.  </p>
<p>Kirr was a simple man— once was and always will be— and all instinct drove him with a desire to bed her again. A more complicated man could have reasoned with himself that they had just had sex not too long ago and the sweat on his back barely had time to dry and not even ten minutes have passed since the manager had put her underwear back on but Kirr was not a complicated man.</p>
<p>No, he <i>needed</i> to have her again <i>now</i>. </p>
<p>“I would like to be inside of you again. Are you up for it?” An intense blush crept up the manager’s face at his straightforward words. </p>
<p>“What? Again?” She turned around to face his hot-blooded gaze with an embarrassed but heated look of her own. </p>
<p>“Yes. Are you okay with that?” He asked again.</p>
<p>“W-Well, yeah…” The words barely hit the night air before his lips descended upon hers, ravenous in their pursuit of pleasure. His large hands cupped her face gently, despite the rough treatment of her lips since he knew how much more strength his body was capable of than hers and never wanted to hurt her; it seemed like he was always aware of this power difference and resisted being too forceful.</p>
<p>She marveled at the contours of his chiseled chest as the tips of her fingers drew invisible lines along the grooves of his muscles as their lips and tongues continued to mesh and tangle in a tantalizing game of dance, drinking in each other’s desires.</p>
<p>He hefted her up onto his shoulders with just one arm curved around her thighs, blanket-and-all, like a starving hunter who finally captured a doe that barely weighed more than a knapsack but was known to be succulent, with equal amounts of finesse— or lack thereof. She gasped and squirmed in his arms playfully but his hold on her was relentless. When he threw her onto the bed and climbed on top of her, a giggle escaped her at the sight of him kicking away his underwear with urgency. His bulge that was straining against the taut fabric popped free and sprang up already half-mast and ready.  </p>
<p>“Why do you laugh?” He asked, innocent curiosity apparent on his face and in his tone as he shamelessly loomed over her bare naked.</p>
<p>“Hm, why? Because you’re adorable?” His eyebrows furrowed at that remark, not particularly liking her choice of word to describe him. He battled fierce beasts out in the wilderness. How could he be <i>adorable</i>? “Well no, what I meant is, I guess to be honest it’s because you clearly desire me so much and that makes me feel wanted and flattered. Like I’m beautiful or something.” She picked at the edges of the quilt with her fingers self-consciously, turning her chin slightly away. </p>
<p>Without missing a second, he brought her gaze back to him with a grab of her chin. “But you <i>are</i> beautiful.” He said it so matter-of-factly, as if any other opinion would be blasphemous and incorrect, as if he would fight any creature in the universe who would disagree with him. Her reddened face accelerated his need for her and he desperately wanted to show the manager just how beautiful he truly found her to be. </p>
<p>His hands roughly pawed at her back to undo her bra clasps and the unnecessary garment was soon tossed to the floor as he began playing with the soft, uncovered flesh. His hands roamed up and down all over the expanse of her stomach and she writhed on top of the sheets from the ticklish sensation his calloused hands evoked from her, her body still being sensitive from their last romp. He was always so impatient when his libido was calling, not that she minded one bit. </p>
<p>And then came the shocking question. He voiced a wish that the manager had suspected before but hadn’t been discussed between them yet. </p>
<p>“How do you feel about bearing children?” </p>
<p>Her eyes opened wide, staring back at him wordlessly as the second hand of a clock ticked by on the wall of her room. The manager knew this wasn’t something that could be easily answered and he was obviously expecting a genuine response, which made it all the more difficult to collect her thoughts into words. </p>
<p>...Wait, did he say <i>children</i>, as in more than one?</p>
<p>“I mean, I’m not sure if I can have a baby since we’re… you know,” she waved her hands in the air to indicate their less-than-fortunate situation, “but I’ve always wanted to be a mom…?” she finished with uncertainty. If it were possible to get pregnant in the afterlife, there was no doubt in her mind that Kirr would be the one she would want to become a parent with. It was just that there were so many unanswered questions in their current state in regards to changes in the functions of their anatomy.</p>
<p>Regardless, it seemed like her answer gave him some sort of relief. "I'm not sure if you'll be able to conceive in the afterlife but I've always associated mating with potential for children and prefer it that way so… let me know if you also agree with my way of thinking.” He looked at her with hopeful eyes. “Is that something you want as well?"</p>
<p>The manager kind of figured Kirr didn’t mind potential babies resulting in their <i>mating</i>, as he had so put it, since he always seemed to finish inside of her and never pulled out even when they first started having sex; she thought he was unfamiliar with the concept of birth control but perhaps it was more of his desire to have kids that fueled his actions in the bedroom, now that she reflected back on things. </p>
<p>“Kirr, if I can have babies in the afterlife, I will gladly have them. I love you and the thought of being a mom isn’t bad at all…” She smiled up at him and his whole spirit uplifted into the high skies. </p>
<p>“Thank you.” He tugged her panties down her legs and spread her thighs apart. She was still glistening from the remnants of their previous session not too long ago and he was glad for it since this will make things easier for him. He ran a finger along her opening and more moisture gathered, almost dripping out in response. Perhaps he was not the only one excited about the concept of babymaking. "I want you to be the mother of my children. No one else. There never has been anyone else I deemed as suitable for the role than you. You’re my everything."</p>
<p>For someone who was unaccustomed to women in general, Kirr sure knew what to say to get the fires going in the manager’s heart and loins. Kirr was never someone who waxed poetry or spoke in a roundabout way to sugarcoat things— one could take things he said at face value and that made his words that much more genuine and sweet. </p>
<p>“Then give it to me. Put a baby in me!” His words made her inner walls almost clench in anticipation and she blurted out her embarrassing feelings.</p>
<p>“Gladly.” As he ran his hands up and down her stomach, he couldn’t help but imagine what she’d look like with a round belly, stretched out to accommodate a baby. <i>Their baby</i>. Just the thought of that image got him painfully harder. He wanted to release his load into her right this instant. His hands continued their exploration of her body, stroking the dip of her waist before it flared out into a full hip— hips that were almost <i>made</i> for childbirth.</p>
<p>Kirr shifted her around so that her backside was revealed to him, no longer lying down. He pushed the curve of her back down so her butt lifted in the air in an alluring invitation— a pose that screamed how much she wanted him to take her with animalistic fervor. He seemed to favor his position the most.</p>
<p>A scream rang throughout the room as he entered her in one swift movement, not out of pain but sheer intensity. His strong arms held her hips in place as he ground into her with such speed and power that the manager could barely make any coherent sounds at this point, just wild cries that matched his own grunts, as if each thrust was meant to touch the deepest parts of her, as far as it could possibly go. </p>
<p>She managed to steal a glance back and the sight was breathtaking— the intense concentration on his face as his face and body glistened with sweat, dripping down his toned muscles. A few pieces of his luscious hair stuck to his neck while the rest freely flowed back and forth following his movements. This man, or reaper to be exact, was the definition of masculine perfection.  </p>
<p>His hands drifted to her stomach and they teased at the navel. "Imagining you carrying my children… how beautiful. I’ll give you as many as you want. I've always wanted a large family."</p>
<p>“Yesssss! Kirr, give it to me!” Her voice was hoarse by now and her heart was thumping wildly in her chest that she could almost hear the fast rhythm going haywire but the overwhelming sounds of his hips smacking into hers from behind drowned it out.; the sound of wetness mixing with pounding flesh filled the room with a lewd orchestra of lovemaking.</p>
<p>Her legs trembled underneath him and her hands fisted into the sheets to maintain some semblance of control but was miserably failing. She released a high, keening cry as her climax overtook her unexpectedly— she must’ve really enjoyed this type of rough sex. He readjusted his grip on her hips more firmly and thrust upwards into the silky, wet folds of her heat. Her inner muscles clenched slickly around him and the violent convulsions milked him of his own release. With a final shout of pleasure, he unleashed all that he could into her— his thick and heavy load hitting deep inside in multiple spurts. </p>
<p>She trembled deliciously below him and his hot body enveloped her completely, much warmer than a blanket could ever provide. Was it really snowing outside when only blatant heat could be felt in their private bubble? </p>
<p>They struggled for breath together, still joined together as if prolonging the inevitable separation of bodies. When they finally got their breathing back to normal, he grunted, “Was I too rough? You have to let me know if I lose control of my strength…”</p>
<p>“Kirr, don’t worry. I <i>like</i> it like that.” After everything they did together she was beyond being shy to voice her preferences.</p>
<p>“Aah…” That’s all he said as he carefully pulled out of her folds. He leaned back and examined his handiwork. The word <i>“wet”</i> would be an understatement of how things looked at the junction between her thighs. Various fluids mixed together and some of his dribbled out onto her thighs and stained her sheets as well. </p>
<p>Overall, it filled him with immense pleasure and he had to tell his body to calm down lest it got excited at the sight and wanted to go another round. He knew when to let her rest. But tomorrow… well, that was another story. Perhaps after a few hours of sleep she would be willing to take him again. </p>
<p>As the manager slowly drifted to sleep in the comforts of his embrace, Kirr looked outside to see that snow was still falling. The icy sight did nothing to extinguish the embers of his heart’s desires though. </p>
<p>He closed his eyes and imagined little girls and boys running in the hills and climbing trees of his childhood home. If he couldn’t become a father in the afterlife, perhaps in the next life he will be surrounded with the love of his life and bountiful children, flourishing in the wild northern mountains.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked what I came up with for the handsome Kirr! Please let me know how you feel after reading and I hope you have a wonderful day! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>